Azure Nights
by ladydolce
Summary: Being completely bored at a party, Seto wanders into the garden only to discover a mysterious yet familiar woman by the fountain. Intrigued by her presence he watches her only to find out she's more familiar than he'd initially thought.


Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh!

* * *

The sound of champagne glasses clinked in Seto's ear and he glanced around the room taking in the faces of the many guests attending the party. His blue eyes searching and questing for one person in particular and upon the sound of a jovial voice he made his way to their direction. It took him no more than fifteen seconds to arrive at their side and he cleared his throat irritably.

"Mokuba I have been looking for you for over an hour. Where the hell have you been?" The younger Kaiba brother twisted his head to greet his older sibling with a devilish grin secured on his lips. He shook his head slightly and helped himself to a sip of his drink.

"Geez Seto would you relax?" He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and patted it firmly. "You need to lighten up. I'm not a little kid anymore."

Seto eyed his brother suspiciously. It was true he was no longer the thirteen year old kid trailing after him and hanging on to his every word as if he were God. But he preferred that version opposed to the twenty-two year old ladies' man before him. His brother could be quite reckless when it came to the opposite sex.

"I'm all too aware of that fact." Mokuba grinned at him and he sighed. "But you should tell me when you're going to go off with another tramp." Mokuba didn't particularly look bothered by Seto's choice of words but there was an underlying acidity in his voice when he spoke.

"She's not a tramp." He declared levelly. "In fact she's far from it but then again you wouldn't think so." Confused by what his brother was suggesting, Seto made it known although showing a little reluctance since it concerned a woman most likely trying to get a piece of the Kaiba fortune.

"What exactly are you saying?"

Mokuba sighed heavily, his shoulders dropping in a dramatic fashion. Brushing a few dark strands of hair from his violet gaze he stared up at Seto. "You wouldn't understand." He whispered solemnly and glanced around the room himself. His eyes lit up and he excused himself quickly from Seto citing he had just seen another old friend and wanted to catch up.

Seto stared in the direction his little brother had wandered off to looking slightly perplexed. "Another?" He murmured to himself. "Who was the first?"

* * *

As the evening wore on Seto became restless, a feeling that always accompanied him when he attended such events. Mokuba had all but disappeared from his radar and he supposed that was to be expected. Yet what occupied his mind throughout the night wasn't his little brother's antics but rather what he had said. Whether he wanted to or not Mokuba's words kept cropping up in the back of his mind in the most irritating way. Although it provided a decent distraction from all the businessmen and over enthusiastic women who flocked around him.

Taking a leisurely stroll through the garden, Seto arrived at the massive fountain immediately realizing that he was not alone. The silhouette of a woman greeted him by the water's edge and he uncharacteristically watched as she swirled her fingers through the liquid. He couldn't see her face as she was staring at her hands but her profile was exquisite.

Her dark hair touched her shoulders and cluttered above her chest where the pendant of her gold necklace resided. Her body from what he could see at this angle was toned and she possessed a slim waist, exceptional bust and long flowing legs which winked at him through the strips of her peridot gown. She seemed familiar and it bothered him that he wasn't able to see her face. Maybe once he viewed the front of her head his ridiculous curiosity would subside and he could resume his previous pondering. She took that moment to acknowledge his presence and he couldn't think about anything else but those blue eyes staring back at him.

She looked completely different from that last time he laid eyes on her and he felt a dark emotion knife through his system. The sight of her made him remember things he had no desire to and he watched mutely as she wandered over to him. She seemed oddly hesitant when she smiled, her eyes losing their shine appearing dull and lifeless.

"Hello Seto. Its been a while hasn't it?" She whispered and his gaze was drawn to her wringing fingers. He regarded her coolly and when he spoke it was anything but genial.

"You might say that." After a lengthy silence he spoke again. "So you're the woman who Mokuba was talking about." It wasn't difficult to piece together the information and he agreed with Mokuba. She wasn't a tramp.

"I guess he didn't tell you he saw me." She sighed almost wistfully and brushed her hair away from her shoulders, the gesture gaining his attention.

"Your hair is longer." He said brusquely and she looked at him in surprise, her fingertips caressing the silky strands. The smile which came to her face held a mixture of amusement and irony and she leaned in cautiously.

"It's not real." She said in an exaggerated whisper. "It's hair extensions that I put on at the last minute."

"So it had nothing to do with Uchida's preferences?" His musing question brought a frown to her lovely face and he smirked in self satisfaction. Her hands shook and she breathed out through her nose sharply.

"Don't bring him into this."

"Why not?" Seto shot back angrily. "Ashamed Anzu?" He taunted aware that she was becoming incensed with every word he spat. "You should be. What kind of woman runs into the arms of another man after being separated from her husband for less than three weeks!"

"It wasn't like that and you know it!" Her voice was almost a shrill scream and he was thankful for their privacy. "We weren't just separated Seto, we were divorced and we still are." She said those words with some difficulty and took a deep breath to calm her raging nerves. When she looked up at him her eyes were misted over with tears and he felt guilty for being the reason for it. "I don't love Masaya you know. I was vulnerable after our divorce and I just wanted to feel close to someone again."

"I realized that after my intial anger subsided." Seto admitted reluctantly. He ran his hand through his hair and looked up at the clouded over night sky. "In a few months it will be a year won't it?"

"Yes." He was referring to their divorce and it brought her no pleasure to remember it. "In four months to be precise." They didn't speak for a long time obviously not knowing what to say to each other in spite of the situation. There were a lot of things to get out in the open but they shied away from it until Anzu reached out and touched his arm. Seto looked down at her as she tightened her fingers around his dinner jacket. "Can't we just go back to the way things were? I know it would be difficult but I'm willing to make an effort if you are."

"We can't." He said calmly. "It wouldn't be possible even if I wanted to reconcile." He didn't try to shrug her off instead he stood rigidly as her fingers slipped from his clothes.

"Why wouldn't it be possible? The only reason we divorced was because somewhere along the way we focused on our jobs rather than each other." Her voice held a pleading edge and he closed his eyes against it.

"Don't you think I know that?" Seto hissed and looked at her again with anger filled eyes. "But it appears you've forgotten that you're involved with another man."

"Are you so sure?" Anzu asked him carefully and shifted a little closer so he could look directly into her eyes. She wanted him to see the truthfulness therein when she explained. "I haven't been seeing him for over a month. I couldn't. Not when he reminded me so much of you." Anzu raised her hand to caress his face happy that he allowed her that much. "I still love you Seto. In fact I've never stopped."

He recolied from her and gave her his back. His shoulders set in a straight line and she heard his loud exhale. "Do you expect me to believe that?"

"Do you think I'm lying?" She countered with a question of her own. He turned around in a hurry and she bit back a gasp when she saw his eyes. There was anger present but there was a tiny smidgen of hope and she held onto that. "You are the only person I know who can read other's emotions correctly. Do you think that what I've said was a lie?"

"No." He whispered grudgingly. "You've never lied to me, especially about that." Seto swiped a hand across his face and peered at her closely. "Do you really want to do this?"

Anzu took his hand in hers and rubbed his ring finger with her thumb remembering that there was a ring there at one time. She sighed and looked up watching his face carefully and delighting in the expression in his eyes. He wanted this as much as she and it made her throat constrict with emotion. "Do you think I do?" She stepped closer and sealed her lips with his preventing him from saying anything and she sighed as he held her in his arms. Her own arms surrounding his neck and she leaned up on her toes to deepen the kiss.

They broke apart at the sound of clapping and looked towards the northern end of the garden spotting a familiar man applauding with a passion. He descended towards them with a face-splitting grin and rushed to greet the couple without any self control whatsoever.

"Phew! I thought you guys would never get back together!" He said giving each brunette a bear-hug of monstrous proportions. "Don't you know how boring it is spying on you guys for so long?" He complained with a whiny voice. "I thought I'd freeze to death before you reconciled." He continued sternly pulling the lapels of his jacket closer and giving them a poor performance of a man on the brink of hypothermia.

"Mokuba." Seto started, his voice tinged with irritation but then stopped whatever he was going to say when Anzu giggled. She glanced up at him with sparkling blue eyes and he sighed in defeat. "Next time I'd appreciate some privacy."

"Oh there isn't going to be a next time Seto." Mokuba said firmly. "You guys are never going to separate again otherwise you'll have to deal with me." He pointed to himself with a strong arm before breaking into a hearty laugh. "So when is the wedding?" Anzu didn't say anything and only looked at Seto unsure of what she should say. He didn't exactly utter the words "let's get back together" so she couldn't give Mokuba the answer he desperately wanted to hear.

"Whenever Anzu sets a date." Her eyes widened in disbelief and her mouth dropped open. Seto smiled at her and placed a finger under her chin effectively shutting her mouth. Somehow she couldn't find the words to express the joy radiating through her body and was quite thankful that he was now holding her hand otherwise she would have fallen.

"Yippee!" Mokuba said like a hyperactive five-year old who just had too much sugar. He cleared his throat awkwardly and proceeded to act indifferent. "I mean yeah, that's great." Anzu finally regaining her bearings laughed and brought the younger brother for a hug of her own. She released him after some time and he smiled at them both.

"I'm going back to the party. It's going to be over soon and my new girlfriend is probably tired of waiting for me to come back." He gave them both a stare as if blaming them for his tardiness. "I better see you guys at home or else." Mokuba warned before turning on his heel and scurrying back inside leaving Seto and Anzu alone once more.

"Home." She whispered as she watched the disappearing form of her soon to be brother-in-law again. Seto tightened his grip and brought her to look at him framing her face with his other hand.

"Yes Anzu, home. It hasn't changed since the last you saw it." He saw the tears at the corner of her eyes and he gently brushed them aside. "How does it feel to go back home after all this time?"

"Wonderful." She croaked. "It feels wonderful." He drew her into his arms and she stood there clutching him close afraid that this was a dream and he would disappear and leave her forever. "Did you mean it Seto?" He looked down at her and she pulled her head away from his warmth. "Are we going to get married again?"

Seto looked confused as to why she was asking when he already insinuated it. He supposed women needed assurance when it came to things like this. Lowering his head he captured her lips, hands releasing hers and making their journey from her shoulders all the way to her waist. Fingers sinking into her skin through the yellow-green fabric of her dress as the kiss intensified. Reluctantly Seto left her lips yet he made no move to release her from his grasp.

"Of course I meant it." He brushed her bangs aside and kissed her forehead in a loving manner. "Will you marry me again?" Anzu nodded emphatically and hugged him with all her might whispering fiercely to him through his shirt.

"Oh god yes!"

"Good." He whispered back to her and separated their bodies. "I've had enough of this place. What do you say we go back home?" Anzu inclined her head showing her approval of his suggestion.

"I'd have to say yes to that." She smiled as he led her back to party where they would subsequently get their coats and finally go home wearing a smile.

* * *

A/N: The first thing I want to say is THANK YOU to everyone who wished me well in my time of sickness. Your kind words meant a lot to me and I'm proud to say that I'm cured of my stupid fever! Only it wasn't just an ordinary fever and I could've died from it. Ha! Ha! Secondly as this is my first story since recovering I'd like to dedicate it to everyone out there.

It's definitely one of my favorites and I had a grand time writing it. I didn't want the cause of their divorce to be infidelity on either side so I came up with the distraction of their jobs and the like. And I wanted to include another man into the equation _after _the divorce because most likely that's what happens when a woman feels lonely right? Plus I like the Kaiba jealous idea. I chose Mokuba to be the mediator since he is very close to Anzu and she seems to be the only person other than his brother that he openly likes.

So there you have it. I'm going to update Lockdown very soon maybe tomorrow or Monday since I've already written the chapter. I just have to proofread it and make some changes. Sinful Nature is also completed and the last two chapters will be posted in the next two weeks.

Thank you for reading and drop a review before you leave you know I love getting feedback!


End file.
